gtafandomcom-20200222-history
9F Cabrio
}} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = ninef2 |handlingname = NINEF |textlabelname = NINEF2 |roadspawn = Yes Parked |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Obey 9F Cabrio is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is the convertible version of the 9F being capable of retracting its roof. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' It resembles the , a convertible version of the hardtop R8, in which the hardtop 9F is based on. The front end of this car is dominated by the appearance of the aggressive front face, which is made up of four different air intakes, two in the central area and then one on either side. The main grille is located in the upper-central area of the bumper, its outer edges run parallel to the inner edge of the headlights and are trimmed with chrome. The Obey emblem is located just above the main central grille. The headlights are very curved and are in a two-step layout, with the inner step being less tall than the outer. The innermost edge of the headlights forms the basis for the bonnet/hood elevation lines which run to respective corners of the windscreen. It shares the main design with the standard coupe-form 9F, except it now has altered side intakes and the rear-engine visibility has been omitted due to the retractable roof in its place. Current Design Gallery Top Up= |-| Top Down= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The 9F Cabrio shares the exact same performance as the standard coupe 9F, having nimble handling, an AWD layout, rear engine and high amount of torque, but lacking some vital traction, even despite its AWD layout. The vehicle now however lacks an engine model altogether, due to the roof mechanism retracting into the bay where the engine once was, this means the engine model was removed, however, it can presumed, as with the real Audi R8, the engine is still located in the rear and is lowered slightly, which would affect weight distribution. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = 9FCabrio-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' 9F-GTAV-Front-Screenshot.jpg|Franklin driving a 9F Cabrio in a pre-release screenshot. 9F-GTAV-Trailer.jpg|A 9F Cabrio in front of the De Santa residence during the second trailer. 9FCabrio-GTAV-front2.png|A 9F Cabrio with the roof down. (rear quarter view, top up) 9FCabrio-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The 9F Cabrio on Legendary Motorsport. 9FCabrio-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The 9F Cabrio on Rockstar Games Social Club. 9FCab-GTAV-RGSC2.jpg|The 9F Cabrio on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. 9FCab-GTAV-RGSC3.jpg|The 9F Cabrio in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A 9F Cabrio, along with a Rapid GT Convertible, are the two cars Simeon Yetarian assigns Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis to repossess in the mission Franklin and Lamar. The 9F is always white, while the Rapid GT is always red. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A 9F Cabrio is repossessed by the player from the Rockford Dorset Hotel for Simeon in the mission Rockford Roll. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly seen driving around Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills. *Seen around Burton. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Rarely seen around Rockford Hills. *Sometimes spawns on the Senora Freeway. *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $130,000. Changes Trivia General *The default radio stations of the 9F Cabrio are Radio Los Santos, The Lab or West Coast Classics. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Even though Legendary Motorsport's description of the 9F Cabrio states that customers should spend an extra $5,000 to get the convertible version, the 9F Cabrio is actually $10,000 more expensive than the standard 9F. *The 9F is one of the few non-personal civilian vehicles to always use the same "Stock" horn sound. It shares the same "Stock" horn sound with Trevor's Bodhi. See Also *9F - Standard variant with a hard-top roof. References Navigation }}de:9F (V) es:9F fr:9F hu:9F pl:9F ru:9F Cabrio Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Obey Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles